NetOp
A NetOp, known as in Japan, is a person in the Mega Man Battle Network series that acts as operator for a NetNavi by giving instructions and Battle Chips in a Net Battle, except in Mega Man Battle Chip Challenge, where the NetNavis fight on their own, with NetOps only having minimal participation. NetOps generally only have 1 NetNavi and some NetNavis don't have NetOps at all. Those NetNavis are called Solo NetNavis. NetNavis have been known to switch NetOp's or leave their NetOps in times of disagreement or conflict. NetOps often have their NetNavi's emblem as a design somewhere on their outfit. Aside from the normal operating like giving orders and sending Battle Chip data, a NetOp who shares strong bonds with his/her Navi is able to perform a Full Synchro: a phenomenon where NetOp and NetNavi are united as one; eliminate any misinterpreted orders and operation problems, thus allowing the NetNavi to unleash its maximum potential. Bass.EXE is an exception, he is able to unleash 100% power without a NetOp. List of NetOps * Lan Hikari, operator of MegaMan.EXE * Chaud, operator of ProtoMan.EXE * Mayl, operator of Roll.EXE * Dex, operator of GutsMan.EXE * Yai, operator of Glyde.EXE * Higsby, operator of NumberMan.EXE * Masa, operator of SharkMan.EXE * Sal, operator of WoodMan.EXE * Miyu, operator of SkullMan.EXE * Dr. Froid (Seiji Hikawa), operator of IceMan.EXE. His son, Tory Froid (Tohru Hikawa), operates him in the anime. * Mr. Match, operator of FireMan.EXE, HeatMan.EXE, and FlameMan.EXE, each in a different game of the series. * Count Zap, operator of ElecMan.EXE. His wife, Ann Zap, later takes his place. * Ms. Madd, operator of ColorMan.EXE * Yahoot, operator of MagicMan.EXE * A gardener (whose name is not yet known) operates NeedleMan.EXE. Yuriko operates him instead in the anime. * Mr. Famous, operator of GateMan.EXE, Punk.EXE, KendoMan.EXE, and GridMan.EXE, each in a different game of the series. In the anime movie, his apprentice take the role of GridMan's Netop while ironically Famous has never been shown operating a navi. * Ribbita, operator of ToadMan.EXE * Raoul, operator of ThunderMan.EXE * Ms. Millions, operator of SnakeMan.EXE * Arashi, operator of AirMan.EXE * Dave, operator of QuickMan.EXE * Dusk, operator of ShadowMan.EXE * Princess Pride, operator of KnightMan.EXE * Gauss Magnus, operator of MagnetMan.EXE. His daughter, Tesla Magnus, inherits the Navi in a later game. * Tamako, operator of MetalMan.EXE * Tora, operator of KingMan.EXE * Rei Saiko, operator of FlashMan.EXE * Takeo Inukai, operator of BeastMan.EXE * Noboru Sunayama, operator of DesertMan.EXE * Anetta, operator of PlantMan.EXE. She has no Navi in the anime, and Mameo momentarily operates Asteroid PlantMan. * Mamoru, operator of Serenade.EXE (Presumed) * Kaita Todoroki, operator of TurboMan.EXE * Mary Towa, operator of Ring.EXE * Raika, operator of SearchMan.EXE * Shuko Kido, operator of AquaMan.EXE * Lilly, operator of WindMan.EXE * Narcy Hide, operator of VideoMan.EXE * Tensuke, operator of TopMan.EXE * Terry JoMon, operator of SparkMan.EXE * Atsuki Homura, operator of BurnerMan.EXE * Ivan Chillski, operator of ColdMan.EXE * Dr. Regal, operator of LaserMan.EXE * Fyrefox, operator of NapalmMan.EXE. In the anime Fyrefox used to operate Nenjiro.EXE before he got deleted, and Domon Atsuki was the operator of Asteroid NapalmMan.EXE before his PET got damaged beyond repair. * Charlie Airstar, operator of GyroMan.EXE * Jasmine, operator of Meddy.EXE * Baryl, operator of Colonel.EXE * Dingo, operator of TomahawkMan.EXE * Pat Fahran, operator of SlashMan.EXE * Dark Scythe, operator of KillerMan.EXE * Al Ferry, operator of ChargeMan.EXE * Feng-Tian, operator of TenguMan.EXE * Moliarty, operator of GroundMan.EXE * Mr. Press, operator of DustMan.EXE * Mr. Mach, operator of BlastMan.EXE. His student, Mick, momentarily operated this Navi in the games. * Blackbeard, operator of DiveMan.EXE * Yuika, operator of CircusMan.EXE * Prosecutor Ito, operator of JudgeMan.EXE * Vic, operator of ElementMan.EXE * Kyua Hoshida, operator of LeagueMan.EXE. He appears only in the anime. * Gorou Misaki, operator of PrisMan.EXE. He appears only in the anime. * Yui Hazuki, momentary operator of Asteroid StoneMan.EXE. She appears only in the anime. * Iriya, momentary operator of Asteroid YamatoMan.EXE. He appears only in the anime. * Romeda Andou, momentary operator of Asteroid StarMan.EXE. She appears only in the anime. * Mac and Harry, momentary operators of Asteroid GravityMan.EXE. They appear only in the anime. * Ken, momentary operator of Asteroid BrightMan.EXE. He appears only in the anime. * Kawase, momentary operator of Asteroid SwordMan.EXE. He appears only in the anime. * Rat, momentary operator of Asteroid DrillMan.EXE. He appears only in the anime. See also *Operation Battle Category:MegaMan Battle Network Category:Humans Category:NetOps